The term “traffic route luminaires” are understood to mean luminaires which are installed on roads, cycle paths, pedestrian paths or in pedestrian zones, for example. They can be luminaires which mounted to be at a distance from the ground via a mast anchored in the ground or which are centrally mounted over roadways, for example, between fronts of houses.
Suppliers of traffic route luminaires offer a multiplicity of light modules to the operators of luminaire networks, these light modules realizing a desired light distribution of the associated traffic route luminaire. The light distribution is obtained via an orientation of the lenses of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or by reflectors, for example. Accordingly, the light module with its illuminants, reflectors and, if appropriate, parts of the housing, can achieve a desired light distribution via the direction of the emission of individual LEDs.
When replacing a defective illuminant, a defective light module or a defective luminaire, it is necessary to provide a luminaire having an identical light distribution using specific settings of the reflectors, lenses, etc. This necessitates extensive stock keeping.
Different methods for controlling the light distribution of a traffic route luminaire have already been disclosed. For example, US-A-2013/0147389 discloses an auto-configuring runway luminaire network in which each luminaire is controlled by a central controller. The central controller uses the installation location information transmitted by the luminaires to distinguish and organize them into different function groups. Moreover, the intensity, the wavelength (i.e. the color), the flash pattern, and the on/off status of each luminaire can be controlled by the central controller.
WO-A-2014/147510 discloses a central management system for an outdoor lighting network (OLN) system. Sensors in the lighting units send information to the central management system which then reports events (e.g. road hazards, light unit failures, etc.) to a user. Furthermore, the system may be adapted for energy saving processes, public safety alarms, etc.
US-A-2013/0285556 discloses a policy-based light management (PBLM) system which allows an operator to specify the behavior of an outdoor lighting network (OLN). The installer of the OLN has to provide the specific luminaire information and the specific policies for the PBLM system. After installation, the operator can change the OLN policy and a central control apparatus reviews the proposed changes in accordance with the current OLN policy. In particular, a newly installed luminaire controller can provide a new OLN policy to the central control apparatus.
WO-A-2014/205547 is directed to an infrastructure interface module (IIM) for a lighting infrastructure. Each luminaire may have an integral GPS receiver that permits the establishment of a mapping of the luminaires. This, in turn, allows the IIM to adjust each luminaire based upon the local environment (e.g. area function as defined by municipality, special events, sensors associated with the IIM, etc.) after installation. Furthermore, each luminaire may automatically be configured at installation.
However, there is no disclosure of adjusting being able to adjust individual luminaires, and, in particular, being able to set the light module on the basis of an allocated light distribution determined from luminaire-specific data, in order to be able to reuse luminaires in different locations where different light distribution classes are needed in any of the documents described above.